<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the show by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662503">After the show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Out Tour, M/M, Post-Show Ann Arbor March 9 2020, alternating pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Noah's March 9 2020 Ann Arbor show.</p><p>A birthday gift for NoahRose27, whose friendship is a gift to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/gifts">NoahRose27</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noah was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the last of the gear loaded into the van, and the last of the fans disappearing down the backlane, Noah could finally let out the breath he’d been holding all fucking day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the toque off his head, and scrubbed his face with his hands, running his fingers through the curls he’d barely had time to brush before heading out on stage.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a fucking gongshow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was still a bit gobsmacked that they’d been turned around at the border and had to leave their merch behind, and more than a little bit pissed off that his manager hadn’t done their homework because it turned out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>importing textiles for sale </span>
  </em>
  <span>was actually pretty fucking basic information they should have known.  The late arrival, the compressed sound check, and that sinking feeling that the world was heading to hell in a pandemic shaped handbasket had left him more than frazzled, and he’d nearly lost it when he sang Mostly to Yourself, feeling overwhelmed with the poignancy of the lyrics in that moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No use in beating myself up further</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. Noah tipped his head back against the seat, and just listened to the band’s banter as they drove back to the hotel, looking forward to a quick toke, a hot shower, and night of dreamless sleep before needing to drive to Chicago the next day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If the birthday boy hates this, it ends here.  Otherwise, stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, was this a mistake?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dan paced in the hotel room, unable to settle.  This wasn’t like him.  Spontaneity was practically a dirty word; well-planned and executed were his playbook.  So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly had he booked a last-minute flight from Pittsburgh to Detroit?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the reality was that his whole playbook was being rewritten one page at a time by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, that’s why. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier in the day, Dan had received a text from a number not in his contacts, telling him about Noah and the band’s issues crossing the border, and asking Dan to check in on Noah, and that this unknown individual was a little concerned for Noah’s mental state.  An additional comment, bordering on a coronavirus conspiracy theory gave away their identity - </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course, Noah’s dad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had Dan’s number from when Noah had borrowed Dan’s cell to call his parents to come get him on a night when he’d enjoyed a little bit too much Woodford Reserve whiskey.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad didn’t yet know what was going on between the two of them - no one really did, as it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting </span>
  </em>
  <span>but a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve-wracking</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that was precisely the reason Dan was unable to sit still while he waited for Noah to arrive back at the hotel, post-show.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the key-card in the door, and held his breath.  The door opened, and an exhausted, yet still </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noah entered, his eyes downcast for a moment before he perceived Dan’s presence.  The expression on his face morphed quickly from fatigue to shock to joy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolute relief</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Dan took several steps towards him, as Noah dropped his backpack and met him halfway.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah slid the key-card into the lock and opened the door, allowing his eyes to adjust to the low light.  He looked up, and <em> it couldn’t be </em>…</p><p>He <em> had </em>to be hallucinating.</p><p><em> Daniel </em>.</p><p>Noah dropped his backpack and closed the distance between them as Dan tentatively did the same.  Still speechless, he melted against Dan, chest to chest, his arms wrapped around Dan’s waist, while Dan’s arms folded tightly over Noah’s shoulders.  Noah’s body sagged with relief.</p><p>Noah let out a shuddering breath, and Dan squeezed tighter.</p><p>Noah pulled his head back just enough to be able to see Dan.  Still incredulous, words were proving difficult.</p><p>“<em> You’re...you’re….here? </em>”</p><p>Dan nodded.</p><p><em> "Why? </em> .. <em> How? </em> We weren’t supposed to meet up until next week?”</p><p>Dan pulled Noah back in tight to his chest.  Noah pressed his face into Dan's soft sweater and inhaled his warm and comforting scent, the sense of equilibrium that had been so off-kilter all day slowly returning.  </p><p>He felt Dan’s lips at his hairline, and the warmth of his breath as he spoke softly.  “Um, your dad texted me, told me about the border stuff, and asked me to check in on you.”</p><p>Noah huffed out a laugh.  “My <em> dad </em> ?  <em> Texted </em> you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan’s fear that he had been presumptuous in his spontaneous visit was allayed slightly by the way Noah nearly collapsed against him, but Noah’s sudden inability to string together a coherent sentence was keeping him a little on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Texted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan nodded.  “Mmhmm.  So, I, <em>uh</em>, rearranged some stuff, and changed my ticket.  Got here about an hour ago, and have been second-guessing myself ever since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan felt Noah tilt his head to look up at him with those damn loud eyes through those long and light lashes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he let out on a long exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan released his hold on Noah just enough to be able to cradle the back of Noah’s neck, tangling his fingers lightly in those curls - </span>
  <em>
    <span>those damn curls - </span>
  </em>
  <span>poking out from underneath his toque.  He tipped his chin down and ghosted his lips against Noah’s tentatively.  A soft gasp escaped Noah’s mouth, erasing any doubt that Dan had that he wasn't exactly where he needed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan’s grip on Noah tightened as their lips crashed together, the stress of the day, the week, the last month apart pouring out between them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selfishly, Dan could have stayed kissing Noah for hours, but he knew Noah was physically and emotionally drained.  Running his hands down Noah’s biceps, he took a step back, putting a bit of space between them.  “You need rest. Go shower,” he directed.  “I’ll warm the bed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noah started the shower and sat down on the toilet, letting the steam fill the room.  He’d had to pivot and adapt so many times over the day that he felt a little like he had whiplash.  And now, lying in wait, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a full, blessed week earlier than they had planned, and Noah could feel the tension in his shoulders seep out with each moment that Dan was nearby.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah stripped down and stepped in the hot shower.  The steam felt good on his lungs.  He scrubbed the grit of the day off his face, washed his hair, and ran a soapy washcloth across his body.  Fully rinsed, Noah stood under the water for a few extra minutes, straining to think about next steps.  He’d planned on telling the band about Dan on this leg of their tour.  He suspected they knew something was up, based on the LA show, but he owed it to himself, to Dan, to be up front and honest with those that he was closest to.  Noah thought he had time - the four hours to Chicago, and then down to Boston, to hash out the details, take the ribbing and then introduce Dan for the first time as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Well.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck plans</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he turned off the shower and stepped out onto the mat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah quickly towel-dried his hair, wrapped a fresh towel around his waist, and opened the door to the hotel room.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span> immediately took his breath away - was it the difference in temperature between the steamy bathroom, or was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, propped up on pillows in bed, his bare chest visible above the white sheet?  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his brain supplied unhelpfully, as he shyly approached the bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan held up the duvet.  Noah dropped the towel and crawled under the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Noah showered, Dan passed the time on his phone.  He cruised social media, finding it endlessly entertaining to see fans fawning over Noah.  He came across a <a href="https://thedidipickles.tumblr.com/post/612173605214765056/mostly-to-yourself-at-noah-reids-march-9-2020">video of Noah singing Mostly to Yourself</a>, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Noah almost break in front of the crowd.  He watched it several times, watching for the telltale signs of Noah playing a role, but no.  Something was wrong.  He sent a silent prayer of thanks to Noah’s dad for the text message earlier in the day that brought him to Ann Arbor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a surprisingly long, more typical </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dan-length</span>
  </em>
  <span> shower, Noah stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel.  The stress that had been written across his face was gone, and he confidently dropped his towel before climbing into bed with Dan, curling his warm naked body against Dan’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan set his phone on the nightstand, and turned his attention to Noah.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Noah’s temple.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nuzzled closer, as though he was trying to burrow into Dan’s skin.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan felt Noah shake his head against his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Noah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Noah take a deep breath.  And then those eyes, those </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn loud eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked up at him, and Dan knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Noah in that moment.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his brain unhelpfully supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me feel good, Dan,” Noah whispered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan hummed an affirmation, more than happy to oblige.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Noah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noah awoke before Dan, before his alarm.  He felt rested.  Balanced.  Complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was pouring in through the sheer curtains, landing on Dan’s olive skin, dappled with freckles and luminous.  Noah couldn’t resist pressing kisses to Dan’s exposed skin, not even regretting a little when it caused Dan to open one eye slowly and suspiciously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah draped himself over Dan, more insistent in his affection.  “Morning, sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan grumbled and dug deeper in the blankets.  Noah laughed.  “Time to get up, Dan, we’ve gotta hit the road so we make it for sound check this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah rolled out of bed, and threw on some comfy road trip clothes.  “I’m gonna go downstairs and snag some continental breakfast.  Get dressed, I’ll be back in 15.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirteen minutes later, Noah arrived back in the room to find Dan dressed, packed, and ready to go.  He handed Dan the paper bag containing some food for the road, and pulled up the handle on his luggage.  Together, they stepped out in the hallway, heading for the elevator.  The band had already congregated in the lobby, having checked out a few minutes prior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan had rented a car, and Noah knew he was hoping, but not expecting that they would ride together.  They waited while the concierge brought Dan’s car from the garage, and when the keys were handed over, Noah looked at Dan, heart open, honest, and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan nodded and took a step forward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah grabbed his hand, twined their fingers together, and pulled him in for a soft kiss.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the band watching them - and he didn’t miss Barber’s little fist pump.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it!</p><p>We all know that nothing good happens from here - with the tour being postponed following the Chicago show. So, let's just end it where we know they're happy together.</p><p>Happy birthday, my friend!  Love you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>